


The love of my life

by Teo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teo/pseuds/Teo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull wrote something for Dorian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> _What's in the Thedas with this much papers?_  
>  Dorian was cleaning Bull's room and found a drafty:

Oh, creature of night.  
Dangerous, I spy  
With my only eye.

Oh my, what a style,  
Why is it so bright?  
Shines like the sunlight…

Oh, I am not shy!  
Gonna tell you why:  
It's you that I like.

Oh conquer, I tried  
Or conquered, am I?  
By mage of dead life.

Oh no, not this side.  
The weakness of mine.  
Not, not in his sight.

Oh why, do you smile?  
Tell me: “It’s alright.”  
Hug me through the night.

Oh darn, boss is right.  
“Kadan…” as I cry.  
The place, where heart lies.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kaffas, my heart!" And Dorian smiled for the whole day.
> 
> P/s: I don't know what got into me spending 2 hours on this.


End file.
